FrankenLstein
by wind scarlett
Summary: Dunia yang semakin bobrok membuat Profesor Misa Amane bertekad untuk menciptakan pasangan sempurna. Akan tetapi, yang tercipta malah makhluk penggila kue yang tingkahnya minta ampun. "Misa hanya mau Light Yagami, Rem, jauhkan makhluk mesum itu dariku!" Misa/L one shot


**Catatan**: entah bagaimana lagi ngebahas science fiction di sekolahan, terus niat deh bikin versi Death Note ini. Special thanks for Ernestine atas ide dan kegilaannya terhadap K-pop. Okelah, selamat menikmati fanfic pertama di tahun 2014.

**Disclaimer**: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Franken-L-stein **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan tatapan sangat bosan Profesor Misa Amane memandang Rem, asistennya yang setia selama beberapa tahun ini, lalu membuang napas panjang sambil menatap langit-langit laboratorium. Semua percobaan ini percuma, tidak pernah ada yang benar. Ia hanya membuang-buang masa muda berharga yang hanya mungkin dialami sekali seumur hidupnya untuk mengerjakan sampah. Benar, semua ceceran darah, tumpukan tubuh terbelah, usus terburai, dan potongan-potongan makhluk gagal itu hanyalah sampah yang tidak berarti.

"Rem! Misa sudah bilang kalau Misa butuh beberapa mayat pemuda yang tampan dengan rambut pirang dan tubuh proporsional! Tapi apa yang Rem berikan? Semua ini hanya buang-buang waktu! Rem membuat Misa sangat marah, tahu!"

Profesor muda itu mengamuk sambil menendang-nendang tabung besar yang dialiri kabel dengan muatan listrik besar. Salah sedikit saja, nyawa Misa bisa berada dalam ancaman. Rem yang sedari tadi terus disalahkan masih saja terdiam. Entah apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya. "Kenapa Rem diam saja? Apa yang Rem pikir, hah? Ohh, pasti merasa bersalah kepada Misa, ya 'kan?"

"Bukannya minggu lalu profesor meminta beberapa mayat pria dengan rambut hitam, kenapa mendadak sekarang meminta pemuda dengan rambut pirang?"

"Jadi Rem menyalahkan Misa? _Kemarin_ Misa sudah bilang kalau Misa maunya yang pirang ya harusnya Rem bisa dong menyediakan yang rambutnya pirang! Jangan berani membantah dan jangan banyak alasan!"

Mustahil mengumpulkan beberapa mayat pria muda dalam waktu 24 jam, apalagi dengan spesifikasi khusus seperti warna rambut pirang. Akan tetapi, begitulah Profesor Misa Amane. Bekerja sama dengan Profesor Amane memang terkadang amat sangat menyusahkan sekali, membuat rambut Rem menjadi putih semua lantaran depresi dan wajahnya yang sejak awal sudah buruk semakin lama semakin berantakan. Untung saja Ryuuk, pacar Rem yang preman masih menerima apapun kondisi Rem dengan senang hati.

"Setidaknya profesor bisa menambah waktu pengumpulan mayat, tidak secepat itu," Rem mencoba menjelaskan. Mendadak ia teringat kejadian kemarin sewaktu menonton televisi bersama Profesor Amane. Kemunculan seorang kepala polisi muda bernama Light Yagami yang berusaha menangkap pembunuh berantai dengan kode _Kira_ sepertinya membuat si profesor jatuh hati dan berniat membuat makhluk percobaannya mirip seperti Yagami.

_Bukannya lebih gampang membunuh Light Yagami lantas menyusun kembali otaknya sehingga ia menjadi milikmu? _Celetuk Rem polos dalam hati. Mungkin saja Ryuuk mau membantunya untuk mendapatkan mayat Yagami, setelah membunuhnya terlebih dahulu.

_Duh_, kenapa pikiran Rem mendadak jadi hitam buram dan jahat begini? Apa lantaran tidak tidur selama seminggu karena desakan Profesor Amane untuk segera menyelesaikan percobaan terbarunya? Atau lantaran ia terpaksa mencuri mayat di kamar mayat dua hari lalu?

"Enak saja Rem meminta perpanjangan waktu! Memangnya Misa mau menyia-nyiakan masa muda Misa di laboratorium yang sangat suram dan bau balsem ini?! Harusnya dengan wajah dan tubuh seindah ini Misa menjadi bintang muda berbakat dan menjalin cinta yang bergairah bersama Light Yagami!"

_Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menjadi bintang sana, jangan terus mengeluh dong. Lagian sejak kapan lagi Light Yagami menjadi kekasihmu_. Rem menggeleng, sepertinya dia harus tidur atau semua syaraf dan pikirannya akan semakin terganggu. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikiran buruk mengenai Profesor Amane. Terlebih lagi, ia menyayangi profesor muda itu seperti ia menyayangi adik kecilnya sendiri.

"Light Yagami pasti akan sangat merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Misa yang akan selalu memikirkannya siang dan malam. Misa juga akan membuatkannya mesin otomatis untuk memburu penjahat tanpa ketahuan, atau bahkan mesin yang bisa menghabisi mereka semua sekaligus…"

Misa terus saja mengoceh tiada henti selama 2 jam.

"… dan tentu saja, Light Yagami akan menjadikanku istrinya. Rem, kenapa kau diam saja seperti patung begitu? Misa sangat lapar dan coba lihat, masa hanya ada kue stroberi sih di kulkas? Misa mau makanan yang mengenyangkan dan bergizi, Rem. Rem, kenapa kau masih tidak menjawab, hah?"

Begitu Misa menoleh ke belakang, Rem sudah tertidur. Badan besar asistennya itu pelan-pelan _menggelosor_ ke bawah dengan mata terpejam. Misa terkejut, dan merasa sangat, sangat kesal. Kembali ditendangnya tabung besar di sampingnya.

"Dasar Rem menyebalkan!" Marah Misa sambil menendang-nendang terus. "Seenaknya tidur, Misa juga butuh tidur, 'kan!"

BLUB

BLUB

BLUB

Mendadak, muncul gelembung kecil yang semakin lama semakin membesar dari dalam tabung. Cairan yang semula berwarna biru kini menggelap dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Misa hanya bisa terperangah menatap percobaan gagalnya barusan. Tidak mungkin, apa semua reaksi ini terjadi karena ia menendang tabung percobaan itu tanpa sengaja?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan laboratorium yang semula gelap kini dipenuhi oleh cahaya hijau kekuningan yang berpendar dari dalam tubuh pemuda yang muncul dari dalam tabung. Rambut hitam yang mencuat ke segala arah dan mata hitam gelap ala panda itu membuat Misa mengerenyitkan keningnya, apalagi melihat gaya berdiri si pemuda yang terlihat serampangan.

Misa terperangah, antara takjub dan ngeri melihat ciptaannya berhasil dihidupkan kembali.

"Kau rrrrr… ambilkan benda harum yang berada di kotak dingin itu rrrr…" Suara si pemuda terdengar berat dan sedikit menggeram. "Aku merasa rrr… laparrrr…"

Misa masih terdiam sampai si pemuda kembali menggeram dan nyaris melolong. Dengan segera Misa mengambil sepotong kue stroberi dari kulkas kecil di pojok, lalu menyerahkannya. "Kau benar-benar mau sepotong kue?"

"Laparrr…" Pemuda mata panda tadi menelan kue dalam sekali santap, dan mendadak—mendadak sekali—semua tingkah lakunya berubah. "Perkenalkan, namaku L."

Pemuda yang menyebut dirinya L itu lantas melihat sekeliling dengan santai dan penuh percaya diri. "Hmm, jadi kau yang menghidupkanku dengan semua percobaan ini? Kuucapkan terima kasih dan tolong belikan kue stroberi paling tidak 100 loyang."

Misa baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menolak, tetapi L dengan cepat memberikan peringatan.

"Jangan membantah."

Dan begitulah, mau tidak mau Misa terpaksa memesan kue via telepon atas ancaman makhluk percobaannya. Entah Rem mendapat tubuh dan otak siapa sampai Misa menjadi budak begini, geram Misa dalam hati. Padahal niatnya semula 'kan mendapatkan pacar sempurna yang awet muda, ganteng, baik hati, sempurna, cerdas, dan menuruti semua kemauannya.

Pada masa itu, dunia memang sudah sangat berantakan. Kejahatan di mana-mana dan pelaku kejahatan pun berkeliaran di mana-mana. Hukum yang seharusnya menjadi acuan malah diacuhkan. Dengan kondisi moral yang sudah terkorupsi dan masyarakat yang semaunya sendiri, Misa pun ingin menciptakan pasangan sempurna.

"Menciptakan pasangan sempurna?"

L tertawa sambil mengunyah potongan terakhir kue stroberi yang berada di tangannya. Di sudut laboratorium Rem sibuk memanggang kue baru. Rupa-rupanya Rem kena imbasnya juga, mendadak menjadi pemanggang kue lantaran disalahkan asal mengambil mayat. "Mana ada pasangan sempurna, bahkan orang sesempurna diriku ini tetaplah tidak sempurna."

"Sembarangan menyebut diri sempurna! Jangan sok pintar dan sok pandai, ya! Tanpa Misa kau tidak mungkin bisa kembali hidup! Bukannya menjadi asisten malah seenaknya memerintah, kau kira kau ini sebegitu cerdas, Misa tahu, tanpa asupan kue, kau akan—"

"Aku tahu, tanpa kue otakku akan berhenti bekerja lalu kembali mati seperti dulu, tidak masalah. Yang menjadi masalah adalah kau."

"Misa? Kau tidak waras, ya? Sejak kapan Misa yang menjadi masalah?"

"Memangnya apa alasannya sampai sekarang kau terus mencari tubuh-tubuh baru dengan rambut pirang? Memangnya aku ini tidak cukup baik? Bahkan kau memberikan ukuran super ekstra untuk organ—"

"Hentikan, dasar L mesum!" Misa berteriak sambil berusaha berkonsentrasi pada tubuh di hadapannya. Televisi yang sedari awal menyala kembali memberitakan kejahatan terbaru yang telah diatasi dengan sempurna oleh Light Yagami. Dengan wajah memerah dan kedua mata yang membentuk hati, Misa tersenyum bangga. "Nah, harusnya kekasih seumur hidup Misa seperti itu! Baik hati menangkap penjahat, tampan dengan IQ tinggi, dan juga bermoral!"

"Light Yagami… sepertinya aku pernah kenal…" L berbisik pelan sok dramatis di sebelah telinga Misa. Misa mendengarkan dengan serius. Mungkin saja ciptaannya ini benar-benar pernah mengenal Light Yagami. "Dia itu sahabat.. atau pacarku, ya? Sepertinya kami selalu bersama-sama 24 jam penuh…"

Misa langsung roboh dengan mulut berbusa mendengar ucapan L barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Profesor Misa Amane tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Ia tidak mau percaya.

Light Yagami meninggal karena serangan jantung di sebuah gudang, dan ternyata dialah penjahat berdarah dingin yang selama ini membunuh banyak penjahat lainnya. Light Yagami, sang dewa yang ternyata pembunuh berantai terselubung. Oh, dunia ini sudah gila. Misa menghela napas panjang kembali. Yah, tapi dengan kabar kematian Yagami, ada kemungkinan Rem bisa mencuri mayatnya. Mungkin otaknya nanti bisa dimodifikasi dengan otak lumba-lumba atau kelinci agar bisa lebih imut-imut sedikit.

"Hei, sedang apa di situ, mana kue stroberiku?" L meminta jatah hariannya, 100 loyang per hari. "Bekerja _online_ memecahkan kasus pembunuhan membuat otakku cepat panas."

Dengan langkah pelan setengah gemulai L kembali mendekati Misa dan berbisik. "Tidak mungkin otak karatan yang dipenuhi ide jahat bisa menjadi imut hanya dengan tambahan otak kelinci, lebih baik kau ubah rencanamu. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan membuat banyak L kecil yang tumbuh hanya dengan asupan kue dan gula?"

GREEP

L menggigit telinga Misa, lalu mengedip genit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya Profesor Misa Amane masih harus bekerja keras bila ia mau mendapatkan pemuda impiannya. Dunia ini memang tidak semanis kue stroberi yang penuh dengan krim, akan tetapi berjuang untuk terus membuat hidup lebih manis tidak ada salahnya.

"TIDAAAKKK MAUUUU! MISA TETAP MAU LIGHT YAGAMI UNTUK JADI PASANGAN SEJATI! ZOMBIE ATAU MUMI SEKALIPUN HARUS LIGHT YAGAMI!" Misa setengah berteriak. "Rem, jauhkan Misa dari makhluk mesum itu! Awas, jangan berani menggigit telinga Misa lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar****.**** Sampai jumpa di ****lain kesempatan~!**


End file.
